Update:The Damage to the Chasm, the Wound to be Taken
Seanchan corpses littered the manor as trollocs stood glaring fire at the boat as it left the harbor full of humans, all of them with NO QUIT and safe. The Seanchan forces bolstered what little defense they had left and the dark side chased through the ways trying to cut off the humans as they retreated from the Isle of Jafar to Tar Valon. More supplies would be needed for an effective siege. More mobility of resources would create the ability to fight and sustain a fight for the desolate isle on the ocean. One thing was certain, if the Seanchan could not muster a strong enough defense, the isle would fall to the strongest presence. It would be someone else's place. What could be done? Early in the New Year will be an all-out fight for Jafar and the amount of mob support available will be directly related to the mobs captured and retained by each race. LS should go to the carving man and ask about TRAINED PACKHORSE. Upon attaining these horses, LS should bring them to Merchant Stockyards of Four Kings, ungroup them, and protect them from any attacks. DS should go to the dark trainer and ask about TRAINED DARKHOUND. Upon attaining these darkhounds, DS should bring them to The Blight, E all S of rock, ungroup them, and protect them from any attacks. The myrddraals in charge of the protection have built a fence to stop them from wandering around. SS should go to the dockmaster and ask about TRAINED S'REDIT. Upon attaining these s'redits, SS should bring them to Mayor's House, which has been renovated to function as a stable, ungroup them, and protect them from any attacks. The game will build a tally of any of these creatures that are protected over reboot. If, however, they are killed then they will be removed from the tally. Please post with any issues on training these creatures. Occasionally the tally of creatures for each race will be loaded up to allow opportunities to break down the build-up of resources. Do not abuse the mobs for purposes other than their intent. The punishment will seem extreme. -------------------------------------- (Dec 21, 2017) Dark Side: Hidden Filth Beneath the Quarters This room is disgustingly dirty, with the maps on its walls at crooked angles, the floor thick with s'redit droppings and grime. Written onto the north wall in blood is a calling out to the Great Lord of the Dark, written by a person pledging their loyalty to him. It is easy to see that this is the room of a Seanchan Dark Friend plotting against the Empress. [ obvious exits: N U ] * HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > scream ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!! * HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > n Slick Clay [ obvious exits: S ] A beastly, boar-headed trolloc growls maliciously. A beastly, boar-headed trolloc growls maliciously. A beastly, boar-headed trolloc growls maliciously. A beastly, boar-headed trolloc growls maliciously. A beastly, boar-headed trolloc growls maliciously. A silent, black-robed figure watches you from afar. o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > You say 'open' o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > A myrddraal nods at you. o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > A myrddraal unlocks the stinkyclay. o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > w A myrddraal opens the stinkyclay. o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > �Pen for the Crazed S'redit The s'redit are held in such high esteem by the Empress that to kill one is a crime punishable by death. Because the s'redit are bred to be creatures of war, sometimes a male bull will go crazy and become a danger to himself and his trainers. At this time he is taken to this huge pit, where with other bull s'redit he will slowly starve to death in the dark. It seems that someone has been taking care of these massive crazed beasts, a bundle of hay lies in one corner beyond the site of the observers above where they to open the door at the arena's floor. [ obvious exits: E Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Stomping the ground in unchained fury, a rogue bull s'redit rages here. Menacing in his every move, a s'redit trainer turned to the Dark stands here. o HP:Healthy MV:Full > nod trainer sa teYou nod at him. lo HP:Healthy MV:Full > l me about these trained darkhounds The stinkyclay closes quietly. o HP:Healthy MV:Full > You say 'tell me about these trained darkhounds' ... o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > sa open You say 'open' o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > A dark trainer nods at you. o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > A dark trainer unlocks the stinkyclay. o HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > A dark trainer opens the stinkyclay. SS: Behind a Makeshift Barricade Sounds of waves crashing and birds calling fill the air. A strong scent of salt hangs in the air. The ground underfoot is hardpacked, but is lined with a thin layer of grainy sand. A large manmade barricade of tree limbs lies off to the north while wooden planks leading to the shoreline docks are to the south. [ obvious exits: N E S W ] A hanging lantern lights the path. A slant-eyed sentry keeps vigilant watch here. A slant-eyed sentry keeps vigilant watch here. A slant-eyed sentry keeps vigilant watch here. * HP:Healthy MV:Fresgasp You gasp in astonishment. * HP:Healthy MV:Fresh > e Fresh Water Storage Large barrels with water spigots on them fill the walls of the room. They are stacked to the roof, without much room to spare. Small pools of water on the floor show that either the barrels are not sealed correctly or someone has been by recently to collect some water for other tasks. Some sand from the shoreline has been tracked into the room, and mixed with the water has become a muddy mess. [ obvious exits: W ] A stout wooden barrel stands nearby. A stout dock hand goes about his daily duties. A stout dock hand goes about his daily duties. A stout dock hand goes about his daily duties. A dark skinned dockmaster keeps order on his docks. * HP:Healthy MV:Full > You say 'tell me about these trained s'redit' * HP:Healthy MV:Full > The Seanchan dockmaster drawls 'Ah, yes, I have been training s'redits for some time now.' The LS quest requirements have changed, but the carving man has been found. Be sure to check back with the carving man to find out what he's looking for. It comes with a new location load for the item which is requisite. Remember these set markers for reinforcements for your race during the fight for Jafar. This means that you can kill the recruited animals for other sides in order to reduce the amount reinforcements they are allotted. This will be an elongated event over the weekend during New Years which will culminate in the re-release of the area east of Jafar in the mansion. This area will remain accessible until the day after Christmas. The rooms will be slightly altered. Dependent upon the outcome of this battle, a future competition for Jafar may take place between those pivotal to the competition. ------------------------------------- (Dec 29 2017) At 11 AM Eastern on the 30th the fun will begin. The initial quest will primarily focus on western Jafar and details will be released. ------------------------------------- (Dec 30 2017) Rumors of a detailed report being ship wrecked in the ocean were arising. It was a race to find it--but what island did the shipwreck happen on? The gaunt dreadlord Gycias Tarova was in his usual spot, bent over the massive map of unconquered lands, studying every detail intently. A pile of missives from various Friends of the Dark and underlings were haphazardly strewn to one side of the table, unread. Gycias turned his head as a servant, androgynous in black and silver silk finery, entered the room from the darkness along the far wall. “This better not be another panicked note from Lykan about fictional Aeflin invasions of the Borderlands.” Taking the note that had been laid on the top of the pile, Gycias opened and scanned its contents. “Now something interesting!” Pushing the pile of unread missives to the floor, Gycias started studying the far corner of the map. “No assets in that area really, but we can dispatch what we need to from here.” Gycias made a circular motion with a finger as another androgynous servant appeared to take orders from its creator…… In the hustle and bustle of any port, the sounds and smells are enough to drown out any original thought which creeps into one’s mind, but Garthye Belosnai had a clearer head than most. Especially after pulling into Illian’s harbor three days ago and finally getting over a two day bender at one of it’s less reputable brothels, the “Pink and Stink.” Garthye had needed it after what he had seen. Garthye had business to attend to now, after picking up a number the strange Seanchan drifting in the water among some shipwreck debris far from major trade lanes. Garthye know that for whatever reason they had been out that far would have been less honorable than for his own ‘trade’ motives. They had only ranted for the weeks since about storms, lighting and fungus. Fungus mountains that moved. Fungus mountains that called to them still. Fungus mountains Garthye had thought! Garthye knew on some of the Sea Folk islands the natives indulged in plants and fungus on ‘spirit quests’ or some such, to see things that weren’t really there. Garthye preferred good hard spirits, spirits that keep one warm on a cold winter night’s. Garthye didn’t know a fungus from a fruitcake, but he knew what had happened to each of the survivors but one. There had been only one time Garthye had lit a bonfire on his ship, and that had been part of an ultimately unsuccessful ploy because Tessa Redwind’s had been on board. Now there was a second time. More than Redwind’s panties would have to be singed if it got to the mainland. Time to find someone in authority who’ll believe this Garthye thought. Creator help us if they don’t……….. Banner General Efrait Lounee knew there were order and there are orders. Orders were the ones you did when you got to them, the ones that you knew you could walk away from. Orders were when you had the task of separating a rutting, blasted to the seven winds Gardener from the Empress’s, may she live forever, third favorite horse. Still had the scar from the one. Least the horse survived. This was an order mission. It was every time happened in these Light blasted islands. Efrait’s father had died on some hot, jungle covered rock when he was a boy. His grandfather had rotted away years before that to some sort of internal parasite picked up on a similar message. Now it was Efrait’s turn he figured. To die on this damn island’s touch as every man in his family had for the last three generations. This place cursed since the breaking of the world…. ------------------------------------------------- (Dec 30 2017) Within the cavern he fingered his prized possession and protected what he had found. Such delicious creatures. Such an interesting turn of events. ------------------------------------------------- (Dec 30 2017) The chamber had begun leaking. The excavation opened one too many passageways and when the box broke, the rampant excess of remnant jungle took form and followed the call of the nym. They were all built out of the same momentum; the call urged them to life and they ran to destroy the Seanchan town. The townfolk cried for salvation--but who could save them? ------------------------------------------------- (Dec 30 2017) As the humans bashed their heads against the Nym, Malak, Laurian, Kenu, and others braced a full-on assault against the commander of the human forces who led the siege on Jafar. The humans, taking the spoils of war, returned to a defeated campaign and boarded their ships to escape. The Seanchan, on the other hand, had a new problem. The stasis box was flooding out creatures and those creatures trickled from the sunken castle into the city proper. They bolstered the defense of their town, but with the growing death count the population would surely change. In the meantime, an expedition would be needed to clear out the castle and figure out what was happening. On New Years Day, Monday the 1st, the Sunken Castle will be re-opened. It will not be a live event, it will be a new addition. If you participated today, but had to log off, send me a mail and I will reward you. ------------------------------------------------- (Jan 1 2018) The vines that covered the bridge receded, leaving in the distance a clouded castle deep within the ground. Power had corrupted and residual outpouring from the stasis box continued to influence the surrounding areas. Thanks to Maugris for all his help and work in making this quest happen. Hopefully you enjoy the addition! HINT: When you aren't finding what you think might be there you can use look direction to find clues.